


A Fight To Remember

by AVeryConfusedBird



Series: Assholes Of The Round Table [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Demigods, Demons, Devils, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fights, Fist Fights, Gods, Hate at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Sparring, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 14:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19336480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVeryConfusedBird/pseuds/AVeryConfusedBird
Summary: Percival wasn’t quite sure what had hit him, one moment he was following the demon to their supposed place of investigation, the next thing there was a great force against his stomach, sending him flying backwards, through three trees and into a fourth, his head slamming into the wood, leaving his vision dizzy as he tried to focus on the figure hurrying towards him.Ah yes.It was Galahad, what had hit him. A fully shifted Galahad. It’d made sense now – why the demon almost was excited to be working with him, why he’d asked for Percival, the lose clothes that’d not rip or shred with a from change. He’d lowered everyone’s guards, even Percival’s, before turning on him.Galahad decides he's had enough of Percival, and deals with his problems in a very Galahad way.





	A Fight To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! please, let me know what you think in the comments, all kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!!

It had been a few months now and Galahad had had _enough_. He’d hoped the little god would just...go away but Percival wasn’t taking the hint. Oh no. If anything, he’d gotten closer - of course everyone else liked him to Galahad’s dismay, he was a god he radiates the feelings of calm and overwhelming good. Galahad didn’t want to say he was a bitter man, but to see his friends take to a new person who could spell just as much trouble as he could, with such calm and ease? Something he spent a year working for? It wounded him worse than any weapon could. It felt like nobody cared how he felt again. Like he was just someone there, a weapon in their arsenal. Percival had started working with them now, often, and it infuriated him.  
Then he had overheard it.  
“So, Percival, ever thought of making it official? Moving in and joining us as a member of the library?” Arthur had asked, causing Galahad to stop in his tracks as he listened in from behind the curtain  
“Honestly, I’m not sure? I mean, I’d love to really! You’re all really great, but I’m not sure living here is something I could do, I mean I’m fairly sure you don’t have the flat room” Percival had responded but Galahad had drown it all out as panic, anger and fear had flooded his brain. It was the crack in his last little piece of patience. While he didn’t argue out loud, he planned the little gods demise near immediately – he couldn’t have him _living_ here. He could avoid him usually, but no It would be near impossible if he lived here. Or joined them.

 

He wasn’t sure how far he’d go. He was certainly plotting to leave serious injury at minimum. He could deal with the sister if she got involved - the reckless didn’t seem to care too much about its members, so they’d hardly be missed if he did kill them both. He was expecting the skinwalker to cause minimal problems in the long run. He’d been planning for a week now and nearly had everything in place. All he needed was a job to arrive within the forests and he needed it soon.

And like that, it’d walked through the front door.

Some mysterious lights out in the woods. A good distance from town, far enough so that if Percival attempted to run at first, as he was expecting him to, it’d not be all for not and Galahad would be able to catch up with him before escaping was an option – he’d expect some fight back, sure, he was a god after all, but he was a god constantly running on empty who was tired with the weakest holy aura Galahad had ever heard of. It’d be an easy match in Galahads favour as long as he could keep within melee. He’d taken the mission and was able to skirt past any suspicion from his friends – it was just an investigation, nothing physical, he’d done missions like this before. It’d stung later that day, When Cornelius had cuddled him close  
“You know, I’m proud of you” his golden gaze felt heavy upon Galahad as he looked down at his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist  
“Oh? For whatever reason Love?”  
“You, and Percival. T-that you’re at least making an effort to like him. I like him, a lot. It’s nice to see you starting to try and get along better” Galahads grin faulted only momentarily at Cornelius’ words  
“Thank you love, it’ll all be fine, I’m sure”  It’d burned as he’d lied. And the lie that burned inside him at Cornelius words stung him. However, doubts were dowsed again when he looked upon that stupid face of the Demigod who had regarded him with a look of confusion and mild disgust as he was informed they’d be working together.  
“I’ll see you later, love you” Cornelius quickly tugged Galahad down to his level, kissing his lips quickly. The kiss goodbye felt bitter  
“Love you too, my love” Galahad gave a false smile, before he began leading Percival towards the woods where the job was _supposedly_  taking place.

 

 

But _Fuck_  did it feel good when his first collided with the gods stomach.

 

 

Percival wasn’t quite sure what had hit him, one moment he was following the demon to their supposed place of investigation, the next thing there was a great force against his stomach, sending him flying backwards, through three trees and into a fourth, his head slamming into the wood, leaving his vision dizzy as he tried to focus on the figure hurrying towards him.

_Ah yes._

It was Galahad, what had hit him. A fully shifted Galahad. It’d made sense now – why the demon almost was excited to be working with him, why he’d asked for Percival, the lose clothes that’d not rip or shred with a from change. He’d lowered everyone’s guards, even Percival’s, before turning on him. Percival fell to the floor with a groan, pressing his hand against his stomach as it lurched violently threatening to spill its contents from the force of the punch. Percival didn’t have time to hack up whatever was now in his throat, stumbling to his feet quickly, rolling out of the way as Galahad went for him again, the already broken bark cracking further under the force of the demons fist, a growl escaping his throat at missing.  
“W-What the ever-loving fuck are you doing?!” Percival dodged again, scrambling to his feet as Galahads Fist swung towards him, narrowly avoiding the claws as they dug into the dirt where he once lay.  
“You don’t get it. Do you? This is _my_ home” Galahad’s voice was guttural, a feral growl ripping from his throat as his head looked towards Percival’s, Black eyes burning with hatred  
“You come into _my_ home; you start turning _my_ friends against me. I’ve spent too long working too hard to lose my home and my love to _you_ ” Galahad ripped his fist out of the dirt, clawing for Percival again, catching his back clawing into the fabric of his hoodie, into the skin of his back, dragging his nails down, raking Percival back towards him.

Galahad had expected some resistance as Percival tried to struggle, his screams of agony as Galahad removed his claws from Percival’s flesh, blood pouring from the wounds down his back. what he didn’t expect was the sheer force of the kick that connected with his face. He’d tried to hold himself back but even then, his feet skidded across the ground. He hissed in pain, face burning in only the way It then hit him how hard his head was buzzing – and his hearing slowly coming back to him. he wasn’t sure how he’d been so quickly disorientated before he registered what he could hear. _Thunder_. His eyes scanned quickly – it’d been clear a moment ago, but he could already feel the rain starting to pour down. Percival had started stumbling back to his feet, and Galahad if only for a moment stared in awe at the being in front of him, the first of his mistakes becoming clear.

Percival was a demi-god of the storm. Percival had kept it all hidden until this moment, until needed to as Lightning crackled around him, his eyes sparking a blueish purple. It sparked from everywhere – around his hands up his arms, his chest, over his legs. The sky flashed bright with every crack of thunder and lightning, wind howling like a banshee as it twisted around the pair, rain hammered the ground an impenetrable salvo of bullets as they fell, the muggy air only adding to the thickening silence between them.  Percival didn’t speak as he lunged for Galahad, fighting back with a force he’d not expected, but a fight he’d wanted none the less.

What followed can only be described as utter carnage. Everything had been _wrecked_. The forest around the pair collapsing, logs shattered from the force of blows, lightning burning scars into the dirt and earth wherever Percival had attempted to strike him. Galahad had made a mistake in expecting a storm god to have lost power at any point, a foolish decision had he not realised sooner. But he was the brother of flesh and _he was not going down today_. They’d ripped chunks from each other - an open gash in Percival’s head, blood running down his face, claw marks in his chest where Galahads nails had raked. Galahad was in no better state – Holy lightning having burnt flesh, large wounds in his arms and legs where the flesh had begun decaying, his own blood mixing with that of Percival’s, covering his body.

They fought until exhaustion had begun settling deep into their bones, bodies and limbs burning as they’d grown tired. Who knew how long the storm had raged, how long they had beaten at each other, matched step for step in fighting style and power?  
Galahad had begun to struggle, laid back against the mud from the most recent blast, body struggling to co-operate as he attempted to sit back up. As Percival’s figure leaned over him, never then had he had more regrets. He wished he’d be at home, curled up, safe in his bed with Cornelius by his side. He wished he’d not picked the fight that’d end his life in this body, or a fight that would inevitable ruin all of his immortal life forever – sure, his body would reform and then not to long later he’d return to the surface and to the library. But it’d be more than likely to find Guinevere and Lance old and greying. would it be long enough for lance? Would the fur around his muzzle be as grey as his hair? Would Guinevere still have her funky hair colours? Would she still be around, or would it have been to long for a regular human? Arthur who would have grown into his wings and his own power, huge in size, a might beast to be feared, an all-powerful beast who was and always would be way to kind for his own good, a good dragon that the world deserved to love. Maybe Safir, if he’d chosen to remain a ghost instead of passing along once his duty would be fulfilled – no doubt, if the library still stands, the little stubborn ghost that haunted it would still be there, picking out a new set of kids to take over as Myrddin once did.

And Cornelius.

His beloved Cornelius. He’d have barely aged a year in all the time it’d take for Galahad to return, still as young and as beautiful as ever, a near immortal soul like his own. A soul who’d have moved on with his life. His heart given to another man to be made immortal without Galahad there. Or would he wait for him? Galahad had hoped he would. Would they forgive him? Would they understand? Would they let him back home? But he wouldn’t. they wouldn’t. Not when Percival had limped his way home to tell them what he’d done. That he was _right_. That they were all _right_ to have not trusted him for what he was.

 

The thoughts plagued him as Percival got closer, limping as he went, leaning over Galahads downed form. He’d watched, eyes dark and still, accepting his fate as Percival’s hand extended towards him as it had before, waiting for the lightning to flash as it’d pierce him. But it never came, instead came his extended open palm, and his voice  
“Can you stand?” Percival’s eyes had near drained of the hatred that’d been encompassing before.

 

Percival had pulled Galahad to his feet, Leaning the demon on his back as he’d limped them both out of the rain, out of his storm, and out of the crop circle of damage they’d done to the forest, into the denser foliage, dropping him against the trunk of huge oak with a thud, sitting him down before sitting himself down. He’d done too much damage to Galahad’s legs to move to far so soon, having aimed for them on purpose.  
“Feel better now you’ve got that out of your system fuckface?” He looked towards Galahad at the gruff grumble he got in response, both their breath laboured as he tried to focus his magic.

 

Galahad rested his hand against his stomach, watching as Percival reached out towards the forest, towards the rain. And to his surprise, the rain reached back. He watched as raindrops gathered at the tips of Percival’s outstretched fingers, as the rain ran over his arms, over his wounds and _healed them_. The rainwater washed over them, cleaning the dirt, blood and grime from his damaged skin, leaving nothing more than scars where the wounds Galahad had left once were. It was to Galahads surprise again, when Percival did the same to him. He winced, expecting a pain but there was none. No holy burn, no pain or itch of the wounds rapidly healing, there was nothing. just the skin slowly stitching itself back together, forming scars like forked lightning where his body had begun disintegrating. Despite their wounds being closed, they could both feel the exhaustion settling in as Galahad deflated back down to that of his human form, And Percival shuffled further under the protection of the tree from the rain, shivering slightly as he pulled his knees into his chest, the silence between them settling again, unsure of where to start.  
“…Why’d you spare me? You had me pinned.” It was Galahad who’d began first.

 

So, they talked. And talked. And talked into the night. Bitter comments and snide remarks were ever so slowly exchanged for quiet confessions of fears and truths. They hated to admit it, but they were a lot more alike than they ever could have wanted to be.

 

It was once the rain stopped that Percival had dragged himself to his feet, the early morning sun poking through the still over hanging clouds.  
“We should get back home. Cornelius is going to wonder what happened to you” he rubbed his tired eyes, an entire night without sleep wasn’t hard for him, but after the exhausting night they both have had, he wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep  
“They’re all going to wonder when we turn up in rags.” Galahad scoffed with a chuckle, following Percival up and stretching out his back  
“We can just say it was whatever was causing the lights. We didn’t catch it, but it put up a fight….” Percival trailed off, before continuing again  
“You should tell Cornelius.” Galahad had looked to him at this, raising his eyebrow  
“About how you feel. I doubt he’d want you to feel that way about me. And, about other things. I…I’m certain he wouldn’t want you ever feeling that way. I know I don’t…. And if you ever wanna, ya' know. duke it out again to help you feel better, you know where to find me” Was the last thing Percival said before he began walking, leaving Galahad alone in the silence.

 

If Galahad was a better man, he might say he appreciated Percival. Might have begun to understand him.

Galahad was almost that better man, as he followed the other in silence, back towards the city. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading!!  
> if you want to know about updates they can be found on my twitter and Tumblr!!  
> [Here is my twitter](https://twitter.com/VeryConfuseBirb)  
> [Here is my Tumblr](http://v-e-r-y-confused-bird.tumblr.com)  
> Here are a bunch of spottily playlists based around this work!  
> [Arthur](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/55P4pGCOGIuFgaYFentK08?si=dCoxxPpFRa6a8tDSSFgbXA), [Annie](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/1BGxY5s5O60zVdoQYelKZW?si=7YEkW-0BRue1sRXpYxcRdA), [Cornelius](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6k6xHTBjNISTXeLyiuODzZ?si=kNmlHT4JSvuyr-ef6JuE4g), [Galahad](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6NkkcqxsMWkWgr0Eh8nKdL?si=gPpDeStgQMS7ay6m39X1_A), [Guinevere](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4P63FRzSZ1CgoLPE5fu6Zv?si=m6u_v3EbTSmO3qZ28KbQEg), [Lance](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/6AshjuZs1RgpzkTqPlLbo1?si=6EzE8-5cTG2qD-WAs2lUtA), [Percival](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/4ltHxaOgDtrz2stmLgRELA?si=PAal0YHsTh6M6sneeYWqnw), [Safir](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/7qhONf7XBolzojW6Spm2gI?si=hk89MbQYTvSpGhTC_Bwzpg)  
> Bonus Playlist based around [Galahad, Percival and Cornelius' relationship](https://open.spotify.com/user/xmtqkjkms8l37j1c4l44maf7i/playlist/2qW4SUv5e2uiG8vr1hdZaQ?si=2mBy8OKETcSE5ryHI5XAZg)


End file.
